Cherry Blossoms in the Wind
by AgentBlast101
Summary: Just my take on how Byakuya and Hisana met, nothing special...At least not in the beginning. Sucky Summary, what ya gonna do about it? ByaHisa
1. Chapter 1

**I was never even planning to make this story until I rewatched some of the Bleach episodes. In one of them I saw young Byakuya and he was just so cute (and sexy) I just had to make this story. Oh yeah Byakuya is not going to be the uber-young one you saw in the show. He'll be a bit older...like 19 in Soul years I guess, but he won't be fully matured yet, he'll still have a bit of his fiery attitude.**

**&8&8&8&8&8&8**

The sun shone down slightly through the cloudy sky of Rukongai. More specifically the 79th District, Inuzuri. The dirty district was having a normal day, at least what the people considered normal. A couple of kids trying to steal some food and water from some adults. A few of the adults let them get away while the others chased widely after the kids, eventually either catching up with them beating them senseless or losing them in the alleyway. A couple of adults drinking out to hearts content. Everybody had dirty, greasy hair with dirty rags for clothes.

Yes this was a normal day here in this district of Rukongai, so the people were fairly suprised when a flash of white, black, and purple came through with another black blur follwing it yelling out in the air "COME BACK HERE YOU WERE-CAT!"

The people were breifly stunned by this but soon returned to their regular activities.

The flash of white, and purple soon entered the forest and smirked when she heard the male voice yelling out at her. She could tell he was getting even more irritated than he did usually.

You see this was a regular activity between her and the young boy when they saw each other. She would steal one of his possesions (usually his headband) and run away with it making him run after her. Although to the average person this would seem like a complicated game of tag, but this was actually the only way she could get the young Kuchiki to train with her.

Yup, she, Yoruichi Shihion, was training the Byakuya Kuchiki.

She would usually oversee his training at the mansion but eversince a certain incident he wouldn't go near her unless he was provoked.

Currently she was training him in flash step. Somehow today they had escaped their usual route and ended up way out in Rukongai. Further then they have ever gone in fact.

Oh well. For the sake of training she supposed.

Yoruichi was so lost in her thoughts she was briefly suprised when Byakuya snapped her out her thoughts when he tried to reach for his headband. Sadly she wasn't shocked for more than a second and she quickly sped up again.

Byakuya had but so much force in his snatch that he ended up slipping in his flash step and tumbling down a hill which led to a river.

When Yoruichi turned around briefly to see how he fared she laughed out loud at seeing the young Kuchiki stumble. However, she stopped when she saw him go down the hill

_Hmmm...Should I help him..._

Yoruichi sat down as she made her decision.

_Nah. He'll be fine. I'll just wait for him and then we can go back._

Byakuya saw nothing but green, brown, blue...and whatever other color you could see in the forest as he rolled down the hill. When he saw a slightly lighter moving blue, his mind registered there was a river coming up. It was getting closer and closer, so unable to stop himself from rolling he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air as he braced himself to submerge underwater for a brief period of time.

But suddenly he stopped. His eyes stayed closed for a few more second before he realized he stopped and wasn't in the water. Curiously, warily, and even slightly scared he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

Hisana had panted heavily trying to catch her breath as she settled down in the grass at the riverside. She had been running away from some men who had tried to steal what little money she had. She was pretty sure she had lost them at the entrance to the forest but she had kept running just to be safe and eventually found herself on the riverside.

She wasn't sitting there for five minutes before hearing a shout and some rolling sounds. When she looked up the hill she saw what looked like a body rolling down the hill.

As soon as the body came close to her, without a second thought, she grabbed the first thing that she could from the person's body. This happened to be their hand. The person was obviously already prepared to land underwater since they had their mouth closed and their cheeks were puffed out. From the face, Hisana could tell it was a male...a very handsome male. She quickly shook that thought away from her head. She started to observe their clothes, when she noticed how clean they were(besides the little bit of dirt obtained from rolling down the dirt). He couldn't be from around here could he. She was so caught up in her musings she didn't even notice when the male opened his eyes.

Byakuya blushed as he noticed the stranger staring intently at him. He also took a moment to take in her features. Her pale skin, short raven hair which split down the side of her face just barely

above her nose, her dark violet eyes, her petite frame. To Byakuya she beautiful, a different kind of beauty. Not too long after he took in the stranger's features did he remember that she was holding his hand. He ripped his hand from her's rather quickly. Byakuya avoided female contact as much as he could, especially since he got a bad impression of them left on him by that were-cat

He mentally shivered.

She didn't even looked surprised when he did that, she merely let her hands linger in the air a bit longer before slowly bringing back to her lap. "I'm very sorry to have bothered you sir" she said thinking she must of done something to offend this man...Maybe he was trying to commit suicide?

Byakuya was brought out of his musings by her voice. He found himself entranced by it. It was so gentle and smooth...Yet...It held a certain sadness to it. Realizing his mistake Byakuya put himself in a sitting position. "No need to be sorry, in fact I must thank you miss." Hisana nodded at him not really knowing what to say. Byakuya sensing this decided to introduce himself. "I should be the one apoligizing for disturbing you. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, please forgive me for my actions."

Hisana's eyes widened as he introduced himself. "Kuchiki, from the noble houses!" She quickly stod up and started bowing to him frantically. "I'm so sorry Kuchiki-sama, throw me in the dungeon, hold me up for execution so I may repent for my sin!" If Byakuya was surprised by her antics he certainly didn't show it.

_Is this what people really think of the noble people, that we are demons?_

This thought didn't entirely surprise Byakuya, considering some of the things the noble houses did. He raised his hand to signal her to stop, but she couldn't see it with her head bobbing up and down so fast. "Stop" His baritone voice rang out. Hisana immediately came to a halt, her body as straight as a rod...Now what? Byakuya honestly though she would keep going till her head fell off. "You may repent by introducing yourself." Hisana gasped as she thought about how rude he must've thought she was for not introducing herself as he did.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama, I'm Hisana. Just Hisana, I don't have a last name" He nodded at her. "Hisana" She blushed at the casual use of her name. She looked him in the eye to show him he had her attention. "Please just call me Byakuya"

"But you-"

"Please"

.

.

.

"Ok Byakuya-sama." He mentally shook his head. Oh well it was a start. That's when he remembered how he even ended up here in the first place. He quickly got up realizing how long he had been here with Hisana. However, he got up just a bit too late. As soon as he got up he found himself picked up by the back of his kimono and face to face with woman of his nightmares. The tanned woman had a feral grin on her face. "So this is where you were Byakuya-bo~" she practically purred.

Byakuya mentally cursed himself for not realizing Yoruichi might check up on him if he took to long. "I see you almost fell into a river and not only that" she turned her head to meet Hisana's confused gaze "you were with a girl" she cooed. He started to thrash about in her arms determined to get down and get as far away from here as possible. "Aww it's ok, I mean your at that age where girls become more noticeable to you." ignoring his physical protest she started directing her comments towards Hisana.

"So lil' lady what's your name?"

"It's um..Hisana miss" She answered a little scared at what this woman might do to her if she refused to answer. "Nice name, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. But just call me Yoruichi. Sorry to cut this introduction short but me and Byakuya-bo need to back to the Sereitei."

"Yoruichi put me down" Byakuya muttered dangerously. Yoruichi, not feeling like holding him longer anyway, dropped him on the floor right on his butt. He hastily got up and dusted himself off before seeing Yoruichi dissapear. He faintly heard her yell "Don't fall behind." He sighed and turned to Hisana, a look of amusement on her face. "I guess this good-bye Byakuya-sama"

She began to turn around when she felt him grab her hand and pull her towards him. She looked up to his eyes, Violet meeting Gray in confusion. All he said was "No, not yet" before he picked her up bridal style and flash-stepped away in the direction Yoruichi left. Not too long after they reached the 1st district where Yoruichi was impatiently waiting for him. She was ready to scold Byakuya for being so slow, when she noticed the extra weight he had on him. She merely opted for a tired sigh.

Byakuya set down Hisana gently as he guessed she was probably dizzy from the sudden changes in speed. He was correct because as soon as he let got she had to grab on to him for support. She tripped into his chest. Blushing she looked up into his eyes.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm so sorry. I-" "Hisana" They both just stayed silent after that. If you squinted your eyes, you see them slowly moving towards each other. They eyes started to close until noises from the side made them stand apart from each other. Curious to the source of the noise they both turned their heads only to find Yoruichi childishly making gaggin noises while rolling her eyes. Hisana giggled, and Byakuya's eye twitched. When the trio finally exchanged goodbyes Hisana had realized she couldn't live in the 1st district. She was too poor. Byakuya, as if knowing this was all going to happen, pulled out a huge pouch of money and handed it to. He and Yoruichi left through the gate before she could refuse the money.

**&8&8&8&8&8&8**

**So how was it? It sucked right *shrugs* oh well it's not gonna be that long of a story anyway. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I have nothing to say XD, let's just start the chapter**

**&8&8&8&8&8&8&8**

It's a been about 2-3 months since Byakuya meet Hisana and he moved her to the upper districts. He visited her as much as possible and always brought her a new kimono when he did. It was so sweet in the eyes of the older population, who always commented on this "young love." However when Hisana and Byakuya were directly approached on this subject, they would wave it off as a strong friendship.

Despite the 1st district being so nice, they young pair often did venture off into some of the lower districts. They usually never went lower than 40 however. Throughout their time in the lower district they had never realized their new company that had started following them through the districts. The new company had eventually arrived at the first district a few weeks later...

"Byakuya-sama, you have no idea how much I appreciate the time you spend with me" Hisana sighed as her and Byakuya sat by the riverbank.

"I've told you already, I do this because it makes me happy to see you happy" Byakuya and Hisana blushed a little at his words. "Actually...I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

Hisana turned to Byakuya and looked at him, curiousity clear in big, dark violet eyes as she waited for his speech. "...Would you like to come and live with me in the Seireitei?"

Hisana's eyes go even wider as she slightly gasped at Byakuya. Her eyelids soon lowered over her violet orbs with guilt. "Byakuya-sama...that would be like a dream to me but...I can't"

"Why?" Byakuya answered a bit quickly. Way too quickly.

"I do not deserve to live there with you for all the sins I've committed..." Hisana turned away from Byakuya suddenly finding the river more interesting.

She was, however, shocked when Byakuya grabbed her petite hand in his and urged her to look at him. "Hisana, I don't lie when I tell you this but you are to delicate and pure to to commit any sort of unworthy act." It was right after he said that, that tears started streaming down Hisana's face.

...

Sigh. "If you have committed a sin, please tell me what you've done that is so horrible" Byakuya told Hisana, altough it almost sounded like a plea.

"I abandoned my sister. I left her in the streets of Inuzuri becuase at the time I could barely fend for myself. But soon after she was gone I realized how foolish and selfish I acted. I left a baby, my baby SISTER out in those streets to die. And I can't rest or go live in luxury without finding her" The tears only seemed to flow harder.

Soon Hisana felt herself being pulled and was soon face-to-face with a rock hard chest. "Hisana, I really want you to live with me. But if this burden you carry prevents me from doing so then let me help you." Hisana barely stifled a gasp before removing herself from Byakuya and shaking her head.

"I could never shower you with my burdens Byakuya-sama" She raised the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away her tears. "I will atone for my sins myself"

"I told you not to long ago that it makes me happy to see you happy. And if finding your sister will make you happy then I will help you find her, but do come to live with me" In truth Byakuya would be extremely frustrated if he ended up not convincing her. He spent a while trying to convince the elders to let her, a commener, stay in their house.

Hisana quickly gave Byakuya an unsuspecting kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much" Byakuya got up and started walking back to the 1st district to hide the blush on his face. "Come, we must hurry and pack your stuff before i gets dark." Hisana giggled a bit before eargerly following him.

Hisana didn't really have much to bring considering her status. All she really had was the kimonos that Byakuya had given her. Soon they made their way to the gatekeeper Jidanbo(tottaly forgot if that's his name). Byakuya looked up at him. "We are ready to go"

Jidanbo nodded and lifted up the gate allowing Byakuya and Hisana to pass. However following right behind them were two...children? Jidanbo knew Byakuya and Hisana had some sort of special connection but he never thought they would go THAT far...oh well.

When all four people passed Jidanbo allowed the gate to fall.

As soon as the gates closed Byakuya had picked up Hisana and her stuff and shunpoed off to the Kuchiki Manor. The two kids previously following them had whined and tried to follow them(hopelessly) through the bushes as so not to get caught by the Shinigami. However, things never go exactly as planned.

By the time the sun set and it was dark out they made it from the entrance to the 12th division. This was where things got a bit awry.

The two chidren snuck their way inside the 12th division in hopes of finding some kind of shortcut. No sich luck. As they slid open a door a disgusting smell soon greeted their noses. They stumbled back a bit and knelled over on the wood. A petite figure soon came stomping out the room. "WHO TH-" Too bad she didn't see the two figures on the floor. The petite person tripped over them and fell face first on the floor. The two figures took this as their chance to get away. The petite figure previously on the floor cluctching their face in pain got up as soon as they heard shuffling. "HEY!"

The person got up and started running around looking for them, waking up the other squad members. Because nobody knew what was going on chaos was created as half of the sqaud ran around either following the petite person or just randomly running around.

"I'm sorry to call you all here for such a late night meeting, but this problem cannot simply wait till tomorrow to be discussed" came the weary voice of the head captain. Half of the captains weakly nodded or gave a grump either feeling too tired or frustrated to say anything. The head captian deeply sighed before turning to the 12th and 13th division captains. "Now what did you too have to report."

The 12th division captain, Urahara, took a step forward before speaking. "My lieutenant, Hiyori, has reported being sneaked attacked by a mystery intruder before they ran off into the night but not before throwing my division into chaos." Urahara stepped back as the head captain grunted before turning to 13th division captain Ukitake.

"Yes well, this mystery intruder has disrupted several of my officers and diplenished nearly all of our food supply." Once again the head captain grunted before taking his cane and punding it into the floor.

"I will not go into detail of this right now because of the time but be on the lookout for these intruders. If you have the least bit of suspicion about anyone arrest them"

**&8&8&8&8&8&**

**Sorry for the wait. Also sorry for this short and crappy chapter XD I'll try to make it longer next time**


End file.
